


Mistletoe Kisses

by Denyce



Category: Fastlane
Genre: First Time, Holidays, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-07
Updated: 2005-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: New Year’s Eve among family and friends. Billy seeks a little mistletoe revenge. Post the episode ‘Iced’ Side note, in my head they have left the police force and now work together as PI’s with their own agency.





	Mistletoe Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Billy eyed the archway waiting patiently, she had been watching and waiting for hours. And now they were almost here, just a few steps more and she’d have them. Her thumbnail biting sharply into her palm helping to calm her thoughts of revenge while inside her head she began chanting, ‘One step, one more step, one step…’ and then there they were standing directly below the object of her revenge.

 

Billy lightly caressed with her forefinger the indented skin she had created in her anxiety, grinning she crept out from under the shadows—knowing she finally had them dead to rights.

 

“Freeze!”

 

Deaq and Van turned in unison staring at their new partner Billy. 

 

Van nudged Deaq’s shoulder his eyebrow raised at her gleeful expression, “Think she’s had a bit too much too drink?”

 

Deaq pursed his lips knowing that whatever this was about, Billy was too happy and cold sober and looking directly at them. Silently he knew this couldn’t be good, but muttered to Van, “Only if we’re lucky.” 

 

Van laughed and started to move forward, but Billy waved her fingers ‘no’ at him her eyes twinkling with mischief, she looked above them; her finger motioning up. Van quickly looking up smiled as he saw what she was pointing at---the mistletoe hanging right above their heads. Turning back to Billy he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. “Ah Billy that’s sweet, but anytime you want some Van kissing I’m more than happy to oblige.”

 

Disgusted Billy smirked at Van’s density her face and body standing ready to challenge Van’s ego. 

 

Deaq chuckled than gasped as he suddenly understood what Billy wanted as he stepped back away from the archway. “Oh no, not going to happen.” 

 

 

Billy turned full force on Deaq; he knew. Steadily she questioned, “Well, I believe tradition dictates, but perhaps we can let our host decide ---,” Billy cheerfully called out, “Cherise?”

 

Cherise; Deaq’s sister came out from the kitchen carrying a new tray of hors d'oeuvre; “Right here, what do you need? I have some shrimp balls here, and…”

 

“Actually, Cherise we need you to decide on something…” Billy leered enjoying Deaq squirming. 

 

Deaq shook his head, “Nope not going to happen, I was already down this road once…” Deaq didn’t finish as he saw Cherise now standing by Billy her arms folded across her chest waiting expectantly—smirking with laughter. 

 

“Oh please don’t stop,” Billy could barely reply her voice half squealing in an effort not to laugh.

 

It was a set up; Billy somehow found out what happened—the real reason they didn’t get into the club—for not kissing and acting like a couple; Deaq silently swore, ‘Well it didn’t happen then and it’s not going to happen now—and I don’t give a shit if Billy and Rise are in cahoots; I made a pledge and I’m gonna fuckin stick to it.’

 

Van wasn’t sure what was going on, but he started to suspect Billy wasn’t as interested in kissing him as he was in kissing her. He eyed Cherise back to Billy then eyed up Deaq before asking Billy, “You saying you want to kiss his mug?” 

 

Billy couldn’t hold it in any longer and started laughing at Van’s obtuseness as Cherise shook her head, Billy chuckled, “Van please I know you’re too intelligent to play this dumb.” Then she pointedly eyed first Van, then slowly moved along to Deaq, and then the mistletoe as finally Van caught on, but he only shrugged his shoulders lightly then laughed himself. “Well I’d be happy to oblige, but….” Van closed his mouth unsure of what to say. He glanced up shaking his head as he remembered how they’d tried, how Deaq looked like he was …., but he couldn’t finish the thought. Abruptly Van walked away, his voice carrying back to them as he did, “Just leave it Billy.”

 

Johnny O grabbed Van’s arm and hauled Van back to the group, smirking as he did so, before bluntly stating, “I don’t think so. Now from what I understand about the tradition standing under mistletoe means kissage---well then get on with it.” 

 

Van opened his mouth to say something, but Cherise spoke before he could leering at them, “Well its not like neither of you haven’t kiss a man before, so I agree---get it on baby brother.”

 

Van blinked several times then shook his head stammering as he addressed Deaq, “Wh…what?”

 

Deaq threw daggers at his sister.

 

Cherise ignored him and rolled her eyes at the dramatics, “Oh you mean he never mentioned Charles Gunn before? You know they were hot and heavy for what was it two, or three years Deaq?”

 

Deaq’s jaw clenched but the answer slipped through his teeth anyway, “Two and a half.”

 

“Humph, yea seemed longer the way you guys were joined at the hip,” Cherise winked at him.

 

“You and Gunn huh? Hey was he bald back then too?” Johnny asked.

 

Van and Deaq both turned toward Johnny silently asking the same question before Deaq finally spoke, his voice cracking, “You know him?”

 

Johnny crocked his head, his hand digging into a dish of planter nuts, nodding, “Gunn, yea, great guy as long as ya don’t get on his bad side—that and his new friends, though they’re a bit on the weird side. English seems to be ok, in a kinda stiff English way.”

 

Van looked quizzical as he asked, “English?”

 

Johnny looked past Van to Deaq, nodding, “Gunn’s new beau—he calls him English. Yaknow being English and all. Dude has three names, Wes Windy Price or something.” Johnny grinned, “Gunn probably kept forgetting all his names too…..Hey wait a minute; aren’t you suppose to be kissing?”

 

Van winced as his mind raced, aghast he just stared at Johnny. Didn’t he understand what was going on, his partner didn’t trust him! Didn’t trust him enough to tell him about Gunn, didn’t trust him as a friend or a partner. Deaq wouldn’t kiss him now, just like he didn’t kiss him that night, not because he was a man, but because of who he was. All this time he’d thought it was because Deaq just wasn’t into guys, period, but that wasn’t true was it, it was just him—Deaq couldn’t trust a man who’d killed his brother.

 

Billy stopped smiling as she watched on worriedly recognizing that Van was internalizing everything, and was about to do something stupid when Cherise elbowed her, annoyed she looked over at her co-conspirator who tilted her head toward Deaq. Billy turned to see Deaq gnawing on his bottom lip, eyeing his partner curiously.

 

Deaq could almost hear Van’s wheels turning in his head, ‘How the fuck did this happen?’ Gnawing on his lip, Deaq tried to think of a way out, as originally this had all started because he wouldn’t kiss Van. Deaq knew then just as he did now, that if he kissed Van—Van would know the truth, he’d know he wanted him, that he didn’t think of Van as just a work partner, but wanted exactly what his father had accused him of having--- a domestic partner. 

 

It was only a kiss, one kiss, but a kiss he knew he wouldn’t be able to hide behind.

 

Deaq looked up as the silence in the room interrupted his thoughts, now he looked around the room for the first time noticing everyone around him, around them. All their friends and family—and they were all waiting expectantly. He and Van had everyone’s attention now, everyone except the kids who were too engrossed with their play-station game.

 

Finally it dawned on him, it wasn’t just Billy---it was everyone. Everyone already knew what he felt for Van—everyone but Van that was; Deaq caught his Pop’s eye and saw him only nodded his encouragement with a smile.

 

Deaq swallowed hard in fear; fear that Van would reject him, as he returned his focus to Van he knew he had waited too long; Van’s mind was already making inconclusive jumps; ‘Fuck!’ his mind screamed; damn he had to stop Van from thinking and there was only one way he could think to do that…. Grabbing the man, Deaq forced Van to look at him.

 

Deaq met with green eyes glittering with unshed tears, Deaq saw Van’s fear, saw his insecurity and self-doubt. No longer caring what anyone thought, as he pulled Van forward into his personal space one hand snaking around Van’s waist anchoring him there. With his other hand, Deaq’s fingers fanned out along Van’s neck pulling him even closer, until their lips were just inches away Deaq slowly lowered his lips hovering there allowed Van to back away; if he needed to. 

 

Van’s breath hitched in halted gasps, as his eyes widened in shock. Deaq lightly ghosted over Van’s lips just tasting the sweet peppermint Van had eaten like a child earlier in the day. As Deaq savored and licked Van’s lips, kissing lightly in-between each lick, Van moaned and leaned into the kiss. A moment later, Deaq slightly pushed Van back causing Van to open his eyes in confusion. Deaq hated the doubt he saw there, but he needed Van to know what everyone else seem to already know.

 

“Van?” Van straightened and nervously started to back away, fear slicing through him that he’d seriously misjudged the kiss. “No.” Deaq grabbed Van and pressing their bodies tightly together, breathing in Van’s scent, tried to steady his nervousness. For Van’s sake Deaq mentally pushed forward, and finally spoke, “I want you right here—do you understand that Van? I didn’t kiss you then—because, because you’d find out just how much.”

 

Confused and dazed Van licked hips tasting Deaq, thinking ‘Deaq had kissed him, he was holding him tight refusing to let him go’ then Van noticed Deaq had stopped talking, now shaking his head he replayed what Deaq had just said as he asked huskily, “Find out what?” 

 

“This…” Deaq lowered his lips and again kissed him, at first it was tender, slow and sensual---just tasting the sweetness of Van’s mouth then as it grew in intensity Van surrendered to him, softening, opening his lips wider allowing Deaq to explore further with his tongue. 

 

Deaq didn’t need another invitation as he both met and dueled with Van’s tongue as they proceeded to devour each other, the soft sounds of their passion rising, until…

 

“Deaq?” 

 

“Deaq!”

 

“Deaqon!”

 

Deaq finally pulled away flustered as looking around the room that was filled with family and friends he heard…

 

“Son lets keep it PG in front of the kids.” 

 

“Linc leave the boy alone—he’s in love.”

 

Van’s feeble mind barely registered anything other than Deaq had stopped kissing him until heard what Mrs. Hayes said.

 

Deaq was about to say something when Van’s hesitant voice interrupted, “Are you?”

 

Deaq looked down into Van’s eyes and smiled, “Yea I am…”

Unable to speak another word as Van’s lips attacked his hungrily.

 

Cherise’s arm went around Billy hugging her tight as they continued watching Van’s and Deaq’s devouring of each other, she leaned into Billy whispering, “See, good plan.”

 

Billy smiled, very content, “Yea it was.” Billie’s smile turned into laughter as she watched Johnny O going around the room collecting their winnings from everyone who hadn’t thought they’d have them kissing before midnight, checking her watch to see it was only ten o’ clock she smirked; ‘Yea it’s real good when a plan comes together.’

 

 

Fin~~


End file.
